Can You Keep A Secret ?
by b.savannah47
Summary: Marshall Lee was just an ordinary guy , who met people that change his life forever. Now he's wrapped into their giant secret , will he be able to keep his lips sealed ?
1. Chapter 1

**So apparently I have two Marceline and Marshall Lee Story Plots going on in my head. So Which one is better ?**

"Pfft , that girl is absolutely nothing but stuck up" , A shaggy haired boy waved off. A boy with a cinnamon bun in his mouth blinked , then pointed to another girl. " What about her she can be your lab partner" he suggested knowing violently at the pastry. He shook his head violently at the girl " I had her last semester that girl think she's big bologna." he babbled. The cinnamon eating boy furrowed his brows at his friend's analogy , then shrugged. "Maybe , you can work solo like Bonnibel does" he rasped swallowing the rest of the pastry. And began licking his fingers , his friend slowly scaled his eyes to the pink hair girl.

"...That girls a genius , she doesn't need a partner to pass she has the mind of two people already" the shaggy hair boy sighed."Welp I tried if you want a partner you are going to have to dig deep...or something like that" the cinna boy mumbled and stood up. "Where you going ?" Shaggy hair asked " To go get more food before they run out." He informed rushing to the lines , pushing past the crowd. Shaggy haired boy stood up " He's not going to back minus well go take a stroll". He brushed past some chattering girls walking into the cafeteria, shoving his hands into his pockets. Looking blankly at the white tile floors, he could vaguely see his reflection.

He let his eyes drift up to the windows and starred out into the parking lot. " Welp I guess I can just work by myself , it's not required to have a partner." he scratched his chin " ...AH WHO AM I KIDDING I'M GOING TO FAIL". He faked cried bagging his fist against a locker, "Why can't their be a decent person in my physics class?" he let his arms flop to his side. And sighed " Uh Marshal Lee you are on my locker..." a pink hair boy asked. " Go away Benny, I'm having a moment" He waved off. " Marshall why is it everytime you have a moment it's on my locker? And my names Benjamin." Benjamin glared at him , " Benny is degrading." he huffed tugging on his backpack straps. " That's degrading you have pink hair for pete sakes" Marshal Lee looked at him blankly , " It's not pink it's salmon colored and it's genetic!" Benjamin defended.

"I say it's bubblegum colored Prince Benjamin " Marshal grinned , standing up and crossing his arms. " ...You might be right about that, anyway thank you for letting me into my locker." "No Problem Prince Bubblegum" Marshall Lee laughed , Benjamin's eye twitched then he sighed. " I'd rather have that nickname then Benny" he grabbed his books and threw his bag into the locker. Then closed it " So what's wrong with you anyway ?" , Marshall stepped back and looked at him confused. " You are at my locker you dunce so what's wrong with you today?" "Physics.. I need a partner" Marshal Lee explained annoyed. "Why don't you ask Bonnie?" he suggested. " Your girlfriend pfft, that girl doesn't want me as her partner." Marshal crossed his arms " Ever since I shot ink into her hair..." he snickered silently.

Benjamin sweat dropped , " I wouldn't be your partner either , and she's not my girlfriend!" He barked. Marshall lee let the corner of his mouth perk up into a smile , " She's not your girlfriend yet, ya mean". " I don't mean that either me and her been arch enemies, since sixth grade. " Benjamin rambled stomping off down the hall. " I FEEL SEXUAL TENSION BREWING !" Marshall teased at Benjamin , who did nothing but ignore him and turn down the hall out of sight. Marshall pouted " Dumb Prince Bubblegum didn't help me with my problem" , he rubbed his neck.

" Hey you guys see the news lately?" A boy chirped , his friends turned and looked at him. " Oh yeah I saw Taro . Dude you see the action?!" his friend cheered. Marshall scowled walking past the loud underclassmen "He was like pwuuu , and zoom" they babbled. "Pfft " Marshall huffed in annoyance , he walked into class " Welcome everyone please take your seats". The teacher gestured , Marshall sat in the back really hating the fact that he's in this class. "Math , once again I'm going to learn something I don't need in life" , he grumbled slowly drifting his eyes to the window. The trees outside swayed gently in the courtyard , red leaves scattered onto the lawn. " Since...when did the leaves turn red... could've sworn they were orange".

Marshall blinked " Marshall Lee !" , " Huh ?" he quickly turned to the teacher giving her his full attention. "Thank you for volunteering to help out" the teacher grinned , " I didn't volunteer" " Oh I volunteered you myself" . " What kind of country... this is bullsh-" "You will be guiding our new students" she looked down at her paper. " Well where are they ?" he asked looking at her, imagining horns on her head. "They were supposed to be in this class already , but I guess someone forgot to ask for a hall monitor to escort them." Marshal walked to her front desk" You'll just have to go down to the office and retrieve them". Some students whispered and laughed at his predicament , " This has to be some type of child abuse law..." he ranted taking the slip.

He wanted to crumble up the paper , but better to escort then to be lectured for five hours. "I saw him beat that villain down to the ground , metal was everywhere" some chick gossiped , "Woah Taro is so cool , I wish he was my like best friend." Her friend laughed " I'd be so popular" ," Ch- yeah right you'd be dragged into a research center by the Military". "You really think they would do that to me ?" their voices faded , "I know Taro is cool and all but dear lord , he gets more fame than any celebrity out there" Marshall Lee commented . He stopped and looked down at the white tile , a red leaf was laying in front of his foot.

"You Boy!" The Principal pointed , Marshall Lee jumped up looking shocked at the opened door. The Principal looked at him , "What are you doing out here , aren't you supposed to be in class ?". " Oh... uhhh I just was called to escort some new students..." he felt his voice crack a bit. " Oh yes they are in my office waiting for you, Please come in" the principle moved to the side Marshall Lee walked in sheepishly. He stood up straight when he saw the new kids , watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. **

" The hell they looking at is their something on my face?" Marshall Lee thought , gawking at the pair of eyes. "Now boy show them around , then take them to their assigned classes, we want these fresh new minds to get a head start on the cirriculm". Marshall Lee nodded at the principle , the two students stood up and walked past him. The boy smiled at him cheekily , while a girl well he thought it was a girl blazed past him. "Yes Sir I shall take them right away..." he turned and followed behind them , closing the door as he left. " Hey there my names Marshall Lee" he greeted his face , was in a scowl. The blonde hair kid just blinked at him with is bright blue eyes.

"Aren't you guys going to say your name ?" Marshal blinked , " I'm Finn Abadeer" the blonde boy chimed. " And you ?'" Marshal Lee pointed at the girl, she just stared at him blankly with her hazel eyes and turned her head. Her black hair flicked behind her , as she began walking ahead. " How rude , do you know how to talk ?!" Marshall screamed behind his vein throbbing , Finn followed them smiling still. " Can you part your lips and talk , I mean I don't have to help you ." he babbled at her back , she wasn't listening to him. "Her names Marceline" Finn said softly , making them both stop walking and look at him. Finn stiffened looking at his sister " Hmm so your name's Marceline" Marshall repeated looking down at her.

A piece of her hair fell into her face , she was scowling at him. He looked at her with a shock expression , and stepped back. "..." she turned and walked away , Marshall's hands shook " What the hell is your sister a demon or something ?" He asked frantically. Finn smiled , " No she's just not very social that's all" he comforted. Marshal pointed at the end of the hall , " You call that anti-social , she's crazy evil looking". Finn held his backpack strap , "Not till you get to know her." "Pfff , I don't think I want too" he mumbled " Come on .. I'll finish escorting you" Marshall sighed. Finn kept grinning at him , it bothered Marshal well just a bit. "Hi ... Hello there ...Hi...I'm Finn nice to meet you" Finn greeted everyone who passed by him in the halls. Waving like a idiot , Marshall lee dipped his head down. Trying to hide himself from the embarrasement called Finn.

"Hello ... Howdy...My names Finn nice to meet you" , girls giggled at Finn. Marshall yanked Finn by his backpack , Finn yelped lowly , Marshall pressed Finn against a locker. "Listen hear Finn stop being a weirdo , you are making me look like a creep" Marshall rambled. The blonde haired boy just smiled back at him, "What's wrong with saying hello?" He asked . Marshall lee blinked "It's just not what cool people do ...okay" , Marshall released the strap. Some students whispered at the little tantrum that Marshall had. He turned and glared at them , "Marshall ... are you feared by those people?" Finn chimed. Marshall lee ran his hand through his hair. "Listen here kid , your class is right here I got a class to go to" he turned and began walking down the hall. Finn just starred at Marshall's back , "Thank you Marshall!" Finn hollered.

Marshall lee's eye twitched , "This has to be the most annoying kid I've ever met". Finn walked into class humming to himself , he sat next to this blonde girl and a red hair guy with a white stripe streaking across his hair. "Hi I'm Finn" he bubbled , the boy with red hair turned to him. "Hey...I'm Pep " he said "Nice to meet you" , Finn turned and heard the blonde girl whisper. "What excuse me Miss I can't hear you" Finn leaned in closer to her. He didn't notice her red cheeks, "I said my names Fio-" "ALRIGHT CLASS TAKE OUT YOUR BOOK , TURN TO PAGE ..." The teacher hollered. Blonde girl sunk into her chair and sighed, Finn was engulfed into the book. In another class Marshall lee tapped his pencil on his notebook, trying to focus but his mind just began to drift outside.

And the color of the red leaves stained his focus , "Please give a warm wel-" Marshall lee was intoxicated by the color. He felt a swift gust of wind, snapping him out his day dream. "Oh...it's you" Marshall pointed , Marceline didn't even look at him, "The Hell you doing in this class? " Marshall whispered leaning in. She was writing down notes, practically erasing Marshall's presence from her. He scowled and crossed his arms, "I want to be like Taro" a girl snickered while flipping through a comic book. "I mean at how cool he look" she cooed, giving her friend a view of the comic. Marceline peeped at the girl her face was emotion-less. She twirled her pencil in between her fingers, then went back to her writing.

_Later on..._

The puddle water trickled down Marshall's ankle wetting his sock a bit. His breath was visible as he huffed down the hall, hands shoved into his worn pocket s. "Today just can't get any worst. .." "I mean I don't have a partner , totally embarrassed by that. ..that Finn kid" he spoke out loud. "This is bullshit I need to leave this tow-" his voice faded while he saw a bright light flash in the distance. "I bet Taro is fighting another creature..." Marshall blinked "...This town is abnormal...Pfff". He stuck the key into the door , and stepped into the house. Pictures shook on the wall , glasses rattled in the cabinet , he took off his shoes holding one of the pictures keeping it from falling. He sighed " Ever since Taro came around invaders been spewing from the sky..." Marshall threw his keys on to his desk , they jolted up and clanked to the floor. Marshall Lee flopped on to his bed, "I say that thing needs to go back to where it came from".


End file.
